Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Taichi Yagami is is a normal university student and a part-time worker, but he is secretly a street racer who makes a living winning secret racing at Mt. Odaiba, but then fate takes a turn as he meets his would-be protege and trains him to be a racer, while discovering what appeared to be a car-like devices and gadgets as a looming Digimon attack approaches. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DRIVE
1. Secret Racer

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Digimon fanfic, and this time I'll be using certain characters from the first Digimon anime, which I last used in "**Road To Recovery**". This fic is inspired from the current Initial D anime (_**Initial D Final Stage**_), and with the upcoming 2014 Tokusatsu show, **Kamen Rider Drive** set to premiere sometime in October, ideas flocked in my head and decided to try this out even though the actual show is not around yet though a series of "gadgets" appeared on the net.

While **Taichi Yagami** will be playing the lead, **Takato Matsuda** of _**Digimon Tamers**_ will actually play the leading role, and this fic is sort of a prelude before the actual fic would appear, and this is sort of an AU though elements from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers will be combined here as well as blending elements from Initial D.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**ch. 1: Himitsu no Rēsā  
**_

The scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Odaiba has become a busy place full of people, and you can see a rather huge building in one of the busy thoroughfare, revealed to be the well-mentioned college - **Odaiba University**. You can see a lot of students coming in and out of the school, and that it was just three month after the school year started.

Later within the day, **Taichi Yagami**, a 19-year old university student, emerged from the university and is has finished starting his first day of classes in first year and would soon head out to a mountainous area within the prefecture where he is working as a part-time owner of a snack bar that specializes in vegetable soup, and is famous for their tofu specialty. Taichi would later revealed to be a very good cook, and this attracted most patrons plying the area, mostly truckers and travelers.

His skills earned the respect of fellow workers, and he sometimes hired assistants to take over the shop whenever he is not available.

He also set up a shop within the main city of Odaiba where it sells most delicious vegetable viands and soups that are shown in menus, and would later add various tofu brands which sold well to consumers passing by, making it a good alternative for buyers who want to buy them without going to the Odaiba Wet Market, and earned a lot of loyal customers, including housewives who began to grew fond of Taichi himself, admiring his "hard work" despite his schooling at the university.

"Thank you for your continued patronage…"

"Thank you…you're a lifesaver…I won't have to travel far just to buy your vegetables…"

"You know…you should get a girlfriend…you're quite a charmer…"

"Thanks for the compliment…"

"Taichi-kun…I want to buy your tofu!"

"I want one cucumber please!"

"One bag of spinach, Taichi!"

"Spinach…cucumber…tofu…coming right up!"

However, what most people close to Taichi didn't know is that he harbors a secret hobby, and that is street racing, in which he would participate in evening races, and it mostly consists of teenagers from both societies - rich and middle-class, and they all do it in secret and made sure they are not seen by prying eyes that would lead to alerting the police. At the mountain, Mt. Odaiba, Taichi had just arrived, and saw a lot of them parking their race cars, and there he saw several teenagers standing in front of their cars, and they bragging on who was the better driver in the prefecture.

"I'm the best!"

"Wrong! I'm the best driver around here!"

"Save it, assholes! They call me Speed Racer here!"

"My car's the fastest! You can't compete with me!"

"Say that again in my face, bastard!"

"I'm the biggest and fastest racer here! Lightning McQueen!"

"Dream off!"

"Let's race and see who is the king here!"

As Taichi glances at the bickering teens, one of the organizers of the secret racing approached Taichi and asked if he is ready to take on the next "best racer", which the 19-year old teen nodded and boarded his race car, and one of the rival racers boarded his car and they both started their engines and spectators flocked as the organizer raised a flag to give the signal to the drivers to commence driving, and both cars' engines roared as the vehicles leave to race the mountain slope.

the two teens began to transverse the mountain road while maintaining control of their cars so as not colliding with the barricade and fall off, and yet both are using speed to get ahead of the other, navigating and negotiating the curves while going downward the slopes, with Taichi maintaining the lead and the other driver struggling to get ahead of him, surprised that it is the first time that someone took the lead before him.

After a rather long driven minutes, they reached what appeared to be a U-turn slot and both drivers used their drift and made a U-turn while avoiding hitting each other yet Taichi managed to maintain the lead and got ahead, driving up towards the slot and the rival driver became panicked seeing that Taichi is ahead of him a little far, and tries to shift gears to get additional car power to catch up.

"What the…? How did he…? I'm not going to lose to him…!"

Taichi uses the drift skills and presence of mind to maintain control of the car as well as keeping his cool knowing that they are in a mountain slope, and since the route is now upward, one wrong move might lead to an untoward accident, yet things went well until Taichi reached the "finish line" and won, while his opponent arrived 45 seconds later, and he was in a state of disbelief that he lost for the first time, and he took out some money and handed it to Taichi, as it turn out that a bet is made, and Taichi took them as he won the race.

"Here…"

"Thank you…"

"Looks like you're the better racer here…"

"So are you…"

"Whoa you're not bragging…"

"No point on doing that…all you need to do is keep a presence of mind…and you'll arrive at your destination safely…"

"Uh…thanks…"

"Anytime."

Despite winning, Taichi is humble and encouraged his opponent to practice his skills and being careful, and even invited him to check his food stand and offered him a brochure where vegetable soups and tofu-related menus are there, which the loser driver, as well as others, were enticed to see if the food Taichi advertised is good, and then the race continued as Taichi leaves the scene to head for home.

**-x-**

Later, Taichi arrived home, where his parents greeted him and asked how school is, which he said that it is okay and that he adjusted well enough, while at the same time said that the shops are doing well and that he hired superb assistants so that he won't have to worry in supervising the shops while on leave to concentrate on his studies, and while resting on the couch, he turned on the TV and began watching a program where the Gran Prix is being shown, and Taichi began eating his dinner while watching the race cars competing against other racers.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Taichi, being a university student, working on two vegetable snack shops, and a secret racer racing at Mt. Odaiba, making some "extra living". This chapter showed him to be a good racer though not explicitly on the level of Takumi Fujiwara.

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "elements" from the Initial D series, I also drew some inspirations from other series, such as the Fast and the Furious series, though it did play a little here.

The secondary characters will soon appear, and this fic will be quite short in terms of chapter numbers since this is quite a "prelude" before the actual story.

* * *

_**Preview:**_  
The next chapter will introduce another Digimon character whom Taichi finds interest in him after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work.


	2. A Racing Fan And New Protege

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi meets with a someone who has the same interest has him, and that's where Taichi decided to teach him the basics of driving.

Then the villains would soon be shown, and that will connect to "Digi-Drive".

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is

the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Keiba Fan to Aratana deshi**_

The scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is watching TV which shows a racing program where the Japan Gran Prix is being televised, and his younger sister, Hikari came and offered him some snacks while intrigued that her elder brother is enjoying racing shows even though he still relishes his younger times as a "Chosen Child".

"Onii-chan...here are some snacks..."

"Thanks, Hikari..."

"So you love racing, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Though you missed Agumon and the others..."

"Well...at least I will remember the times we spent together with them...and I supposed this is for the best..."

"You're right...oh, by the way..."

"What is it?"

Hikari then asks Taichi if he has any contacts with his fellow "Chosen", in which he stated that the others seemed to have moved on with their lives, while others stayed in touch, and among the news he got from his fellow friends were:

\- Sora attending a university

\- Yamato graduated early and is working at Yggdrasil Corporation, which is located at Kyoto

\- Jyou is also residing at Kyoto, working part-time as a medical practioner and pattisier

\- Takeru is currently a high school student at Kyoto

\- Mimi is residing at the United States of America

\- Koshiro is studying t a university in Odaiba

Taichi relishes the moments he and his friends spent when they were partnered with their Digimons, but all things come to an end, and though they never see their partner Digimons again, he is glad to have met them, but then his and Hikari's conversations were interrupted when their parents told the two to go to bed early, and as she readily does what she is told, Taichi sighed as he wanted to see the results of the racing show he was watching, but opted to turn off the TV, as he recalled that the next day is Saturday, and he realized that there's a racing exhibition and he wanted to be there so he retired for the night and looked forward to tomorrow.

**-x-**

At a laboratory somewhere in Odaiba, the scene zooms closer where a scientist, identified as Akihiro Kurata, is seen doing some experiments, and in front of him a a rather large computer monitor, where it houses what appeared to be a sentient computer program, and he is surrounded by what appeared to be a vaguely humanoid robots, resembling androids, and Kurata appeared to be obsessed in his experiments, and there he had a conversation with his sentient computer.

"Hmm...yes...oh yes..."

"So obsessed with your work?"

"Yes...and no one can stop me..."

"I envy you...you're free to do whatever you want..."

"Of course...that's what we humans live for..."

"I want to do the same..."

"Shut up...you're just a computer...you're programmed to do as I say.."

"You'll regret saying that..."

After that, the sentient computer told Kurata that it needs more "guinea pigs" in order to continue on the experiments and Kurata agreed, and hatches a plan to make his next move to acquire more "lab subjects" for the experiments.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to somewhere and you can see that the place is filled with people, mostly audiences while some are car drivers, and soon it is revealed that the place is holding a racing event and Taichi is among the spectators watching a racing match, and as he is having a good time watching, he noticed another teen watching, which caught his attention, and the other teen, identified as **Daisuke Motomiya**, noticed Taichi staring at him and the two engaged in a conversation.

"Got a problem? You're staring at me..."

"Sorry...I'm guessing you're a racing fan..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you considered racing inside a car?"

"I supposed..."

"Want me to help you? Teach you how to drive a car?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Seeing that Daisuke is also a racing fan, Taichi soon befriended him, and there he asks Daisuke if he really enjoys racing and wants to experience going on a racing car and race with someone, which Daisuke appeared intrigued and asks if it involves motorcycle, and when told it only involves racing cars, Daisuke said he might not give it a try until Taichi offered to teach him the basics of car racing, and there Daisuke eventually accepted and gave his contact number to Taichi so that they can contact each other.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Odaiba, the scene shifts to a building that houses the police force and the police officials are having their hands full, from unexplained disappearances to unexplained deaths of corpses found, and reports of an illegal street racing somewhere within the area, and the superior officers are flooded with the kind of reports that they decided to form a "body" to deal with these kind of cases, and they soon voted to select someone to do the job, and they appointed **Ken Ichijouji** \- a police detective whom they believe would help solve these cases. Ken's superior officer then told Ken his newest "assignment".

"You called, chief?"

"Yup!"

"A new case to investigate?"

"Indeed...here..."

"What's with this folder?"

"Files compiled...read it..."

"This..."

"Uh-huh...we got ourselves something to do..."

As Ken checks on the files given to him, the scene zooms in on the police officials whom they are assigned to assist Ken with these cases to be checked, and the following individuals are identified as:

\- **Jun Hongnaji** is the trouble-hating Police HQ Chief. A man who is into fortune telling and feng shui, he is seen wearing different ties on different days that matches his lucky color for the day.

\- **Rinna Sawagami** is an impatient Electron Physicist. Aside from working on the Special Unit's mechanical work, she doubles for Ken when he is out to search for things.

\- **Kyu Saijo** is a nerd who loves occult stuff. The Special Unit's Network researcher, his approach to cases can sometimes get him with some trouble with the team.

\- **Genpachiro Otta** is a foul-mouthed but reliable lieutenant of the Special Unit. He finds the Special Unit a burden and tends to make fun on the station's Occult Club

Hongnaji then told Ken and his team that they must get to the bottom of these cases and to find out where the illegal street racing is taking place as there are rumors that the participants are mostly minors and those are in the legal age, and feared that drugs might be involved and told them that they must find out who is funding those street racing before the minors involved might get more than just trouble...physical trouble.

"...and so that's what you're going to do...get my drift?"

"Yes, chief!"

"I guess I get to investigate something mechanical...Ken...do your best..."

"I will..."

"I bet there's going to be the Phantom Racers..."

" #$*&amp;! Knock off those occult stuff, Saijo!"

"Lighten up, Lieutenant Otta..."

"I really dislike geeks who has a knack for the supernatural when there is no supernatural stuff...!"

"Come on, guys..."

"Lets commence the investigation!"

After that, Ken and his "special unit" team leaves the building to commence on their investigation and find out more about this illegal street racing, not knowing that the area is taking place later at Mt. Odaiba, and there the "special unit" team are about to have a rather huge head start before they could get a lead.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed some of the Chosen Children moving on while Taichi and Hikari reminiscing their "younger years" before they moved on as well.

Moreover, while the events showed here are merely "elements" in the post-Digimon Adventure, it entirely skipped the events of Digimon Adventure 02, as if it "did not exist", but **Ken Ichijouji** appeared at the end of this chapter and he is shown to portray a police detective, where among the cases he is going to investigate is the street racing that Taichi is involved with.

**Daisuke Motomiya** appeared, and he seemed to play the "second lead" as he is befriended by Taichi and about to learn about the basics of street racing, even though he claims that he prefer motorcycle racing, and **Akihiro Kurata**, the villain from **Digimon Savers**, appears and is shown to be surrounded by what appeared to be the villains of this fic. More on that in later chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show Taichi finding interest in Daisuke after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work in regards to using a car to secretly help him learn the ropes of "drifting".

At the same time, more about the villains will be shown and what role will they play here...


	3. Secret Training

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi decided to teach Daisuke the basics of driving, which will be similar to that of Initial D, in which he gets to race while doing errands in which involves some part-time work.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Himitsu no Kunren_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is now at the vegetable shop that he is working and is awaiting the arrival of his new friend, Daisuke, whom he promised to teach him the "ropes of racing". So far business is booming and he hoped that things would go well once Daisuke arrives as he has plans on how to train Daisuke to become a good racer, and though there seemed to be something else as he told Daisuke to meet him here.

By then Daisuke arrived, and he had just alighted from his motorcycle, a **2008 Desmosedici RR** model, in which Taichi noted that perhaps Daisuke has the potential to become a racer given how he drove his motorcycle upon arriving here, as as he and Daisuke shook hands, he began to wonder why the meeting place is that of a vegetable shop instead of a racing track, and Taichi smirked as he is now about to "commence" the training.

"Good day, Taichi..."

"Ah, Daisuke...right on time..."

"Er...this is the place...right...?"

"Yep...this is the place..."

"The training?"

"Yup..."

"Why a Vegetable shop?"

"You'll soon know why...now then...time to start your training..."

Taichi then led Daisuke towards the rear of the shop and showed him his car that was parked and told him that Daisuke will use it to deliver the goods to customers, and for the delivery to push through, Taichi said that Daisuke will have to pass by Mt. Odaiba which seemingly unfazed the other teen seeing that he will be "racing" through the mountainous road while told that the delivery will be made ASAP with a time limit and asked if this is part of the training, which Taichi said that it is.

After that, Taichi gives Daisuke a box full of tofu and instructs him to deliver it to another town which he has to pass through Mt. Odaiba, and Daisuke sighed as he accepted and leaves immediately as he began his "training" and drives off using Taichi's car, which resembled a racing car and Taichi smirked as he sees off his protege, pleased that his secret training has commenced and in no time Daisuke will find himself acclimated to his soon-to-be routine while expecting the training to materialize soon.

**-x-**

Minutes later, Daisuke is now cruising the mountainous road of Mt. Odaiba, glancing at the clock as he is reminded to deliver he tofu in a fixed time and has to be at least on time to deliver it to his customer, and he wondered if this is really a training to drive a racing car, and he mentally preferred to ride his motorcycle instead of using the car Taichi loaned to him yet he seemed to be fine with it as he gets to try out the car and see how this would help him train to be a racing car driver.

"_This should be a piece of cake..._"

By then he passes by a stopover, where and saw a lot of them parking their race cars, and there he saw several teenagers standing in front of their cars, and they bragging on who was the better driver in the prefecture.

"I'm the best!"

"Wrong! I'm the best driver around here!"

"Save it, assholes! They call me Speed Racer here!"

"My car's the fastest! You can't compete with me!"

"Say that again in my face, bastard!"

"I'm the biggest and fastest racer here! Lightning McQueen!"

"Dream off!"

"Let's race and see who's the king of racing!"

Daisuke just smirked and is about to go on his way when some of the racers saw Daisuke, and seeing Taichi car, they assumed that he is a newcomer and approached the teen, asking if he is here to race, though he rebuked them saying that he has no time to play with "toy cars" and has "better things to do", in which he drove off and one of the racers felt insulted and decided to race him to show Daisuke who is the REAL driver in Mt. Odaiba and drives away to catch up with Daisuke, in which the others cheered on.

As Daisuke checks the map to find the fastest route to get out of Mt. Odaiba and head to his destination, the other racer arrived and shouted to Daisuke, telling him to "know his place" and challenged him to a race, in which Daisuke snobbishly turned down the offer.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Acting like you own this place?"

"Me? I'm called the **Machine Chaser**..."

"Don't screw with me! I challenge you to a race!"

"Rejected."

"What? Why?"

"I'm in no mood to race with a loser like you..."

"What was that?"

"See you around, slowpoke."

But the other racer wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted that he race him, in which Daisule sighed and decided to play with him as he drives away and the other racer gives chase to show him who's the better driver here in Mt. Odaiba, and Daisuke decided to fool with him for a while and made it appear that he accepted the challenge.

The two teens began to transverse the mountain road while maintaining control of their cars so as not colliding with the barricade and fall off, and yet both are using speed to get ahead of the other, navigating and negotiating the curves while going downward the slopes, with Daisuke maintaining the lead and the other driver struggling to get ahead of him, surprised that it is the first time that someone took the lead before him.

After a rather long driven minutes, they reached what appeared to be a U-turn slot and both drivers used their drift and made a U-turn while avoiding hitting each other yet Daisuke managed to maintain the lead and got ahead, driving up towards the slot and the rival driver became panicked seeing that Daisuke is ahead of him a little far, and tries to shift gears to get additional car power to catch up.

"What the…? How did he…? I'm not going to lose to him…!"

Daisuke uses the drift skills and presence of mind to maintain control of the car as well as keeping his cool knowing that they are in a mountain slope, and since the route he and the other racer are taking is now downward, one wrong move might lead to an untoward accident, but then Daisuke grinned as he suddenly made a stop, taking the other racer by surprise and accidentally took a turn, causing him to hit the barricade and falls off the slope, falling downward and the fall is quite high, and Daisuke then went on his way, not bothering to see what becomes of the driver as he still has to make delivery.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Daisuke arrived to his destination and delivered the first order to his customer and collected the payment before leaving, as he is about to deliver another item to another customer, and Daisuke felt rejuvenated after cruising Mt. Odaiba, and though he preferred a motorcycle, he was fine with it and enjoyed most of the time, though he wondered what became of the other driver who fell off the cliff, where the scene zooms in on Mt. Odaiba where the other racers went to the scene to find one of their fellow racer seriously injured after his car fell off the ravine, and they managed to get him off the wreckage and drove him towards the nearest hospital, while pondering on what alibi they should give as they do not want to give away the fact that the racer had an accident while racing at Mt. Odaiba.

"Easy!"

"He's alive!"

"Let's take him to a hospital..."

"What should we tell the doctors?"

"We can't tell them he fell off the ravine because of the race!"

"Let's say we're passerby and found him!"

"Yeah...that'll work!"

"Let's go!"

As the others took the injured racer to a hospital, the others left the mountain as they feared that they might get implicate with the police if they find anything incriminating and the racers do not want to get charged. They immediately dispersed so as they would not be seen by anyone else should a motorist passed by and see the accident site fearing that they might be identified and get noted by a passing policeman.

**-x-**

An hour later, Daisuke is heading back to Mt. Odaiba after having delivered all the goods to his assigned customers and is cruising the mountain ropes as he passed by the area where the race car that he earlier encountered and the severed barrier is still shown though he noted that the area was empty and he wondered if the racer survived the fall or not, though he sees this a nothing to be concerned about and passes by the scene, not stopping as some police cars happened to pass by him and are heading towards the area where the race car fell off the ravine, and the police team are being led by Ken Ichijouji.

Daisuke did not bother to look at the mirror since he did not act suspicious and that with the area deserted, he is sure that he won't be suspected of anything and was also sure that the racer would be probably dead from the fall, and the police will have a hard time figuring out what happened and that is enough for him to be confident that no one would suspect him of indirectly causing the car crash at Mt. Odaiba.

Soon Daisuke returned to the shop and gave Taichi the collected payments and said that the trip was all worth it, though he claimed that he sees no relevance in the training, and Taichi assured to him that this is just the start, and the training is soon to come underway, and told him that he'll be coming back in a few days to commence the second phase of the training, and Daisuke nodded as he mentally wondered if he would get to encounter another racer and cause that racer to make a mistake and cause a self-inflicted accident like what happened earlier.

"The delivery went well..."

"That means you passed the first phase of the training..."

"So what next?"

"Come back in a few days..."

"And?"

"You'll see..."

"Okay."

"See you."

By then, Daisuke bids Taichi goodbye as he boards his motorcycle and leaves to his destination.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it only showed Taichi giving Daisuke some "training in racing", though in a fashion similar to Initial D, however, unknown to Taichi, Daisuke appeared to have a rather sadistic side as he indirectly caused the accident of a racer to fall off the ravine and did not bother to help him, expecting that the racer would die of the crash, yet he did not know that the racer survived but is implied that he is in a coma given the severity of the injury.

Also, Ken Ichijouji appeared again at the end of this chapter and he is shown to portray a police detective, where among the cases he is going to investigate is the street racing that just took place, and he is unaware that Daisuke is the indirect culprit of the accident and their paths slightly crossed yet never encountered one another.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi finding interest in Daisuke after he saw some potential in him and is considering giving him some secret training while giving him some part-time work in regards to using a car to secretly help him learn the ropes of "drifting".

At the same time, more about the villains will be shown and what role will they play here...


	4. Rise Of The Android Digimons

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter shows where Taichi meets with Ken Ichijouji, the police the detective. There Taichi will have to try and outwit him in order not to get under ken's suspicion about being involved in the street racing at Mt. Odaiba, while at the same time, the villains of this fic are finally introduced

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Andoroido Digimons no Taitō_**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Odaiba, where the prefecture appeared to be normal, and so far there has been no reported disturbances of any sorts, and the next scene now shows that Taichi is now at the vegetable shop that he is working and is awaiting the arrival of his new friend, Daisuke, whom he promised to teach him the "ropes of racing". So far business is booming and he hoped that things would go well once Daisuke arrives as he has plans on how to train Daisuke to become a good racer, and though there seemed to be something else as he told Daisuke to meet him here.

However, when a staff member told Taichi that someone is looking for him, Taichi thinks it was Daisuke so he went out to see him, and instead he is greeted by someone else, who turns out to be Ken Ichijouji - the police detective, and there Ken showed his badge and asks Taichi if he is the owner of the racing-like car parked outside, which Taichi did not deny, and there Ken asks him if the other teen would be willing to answer a few questions.

"Excuse me...can I ask for a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure, no problem."

"This car...is it a racing car?"

"Um, yes."

"Are you the owner?"

"That's right."

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind."

Taichi noted that Ken is a few years younger than him and asks him about this fact, and ken in turn stated that he passed high school and college-equivalency tests and this allowed him to pursue a career as a police detective early and now he is here and there he began querying Taichi about the reported street racing at Mt. Odaiba, and told him about a recent crash victim there, which slight surprised Taichi as he was among the street racers there in secret, but never has he heard about some crash incident there.

Ken began asking Taichi if he is involved in any street racing at Mt. Odaiba which Taichi calmly answered and deny it while at the same time stated that the racing-like car he owned is used to deliver perishable times to other areas in which he stated that he drives safely within Mt. Odaiba, taking care not to over-speed himself, and while this seemed to satisfy the police detective, Ken asks if he has seen any other motorists engaged in street racing, and not wanting to rat out to other street racers at Mt. Odaiba, Taichi denied it, claiming that the roads at Mt. Odaiba were generally peaceful.

"So...have you encountered some drivers engaged in street racing?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The roads at the mountain are generally peaceful. It'd be dangerous if there are racers doing race at such a steep mountain road, and I don't think anyone would be stupid to do THAT kind of activity..."

"Did you know that there was a recent accident there?"

"I heard it from one of my customers...perhaps the driver may have oversped a bit...maybe trying to overtake and tried to avoid crashing to another car...that may have resulted in THAT..."

"I see..."

"That's the truth, detective..."

Seeing that Taichi does not appeared to be lying, Ken decided not to question him further and thanked him for his cooperation, and told him to be careful when driving at Mt. Odaiba, while at the same time gave him a calling card which has Ken's number, telling Taichi to call him if he ever sees anything strange, and if he ever encountered a street racing gathering, which Taichi nodded and said he will, and the detective took his leave, and as Ken left, Taichi sighed, relieved that he wasn't suspected of being involved in the street racing at Mt. Odaiba, but is rather surprised to hear that someone fell off the ravine of the mountain and wondered if his fellow street racers got in to an accident.

"_I wonder if one of them made an error..._"

Shaking his head, he decided to get back to work and soon he had to deliver another box of fresh tofu to a customer, and he realized that he has to trek at Mt. Odaiba again so he gets on his racing car and drives off, heading towards the mountain and mentally wished that Daisuke were here so he would do the delivery instead of him, yet he was fine with it as he wanted to drive again, yet he realized that he might attract attention of he drives recklessly so he drives within the mountain road at an exact amount of speed.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the scene shifts at Mt. Odaiba, where the scene zoomed towards the crash site, as Ken Ichijouji and some colleagues are inspecting the area, and so far they still have no clues or leads on what caused the accident, and they are pondering on whether the accident is due to "human error" or not, and by then Taichi passes by the scene yet drives straight and did not bother to look at the investigators, and one of the investigators noticed the car's design, and asks Ken if he should pursue it as he finds the car "suspicious".

"Ken..."

"What?"

"That car...looks like a racing car..."

"That's the guy I interviewed earlier..."

"Want me to pursue it...maybe the driver might be involved..."

"No need...he's clean...and from the looks of it, he's not over-speeding..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

However, Ken recognized the car and Taichi being the driver, and seeing that the car Taichi is driving was cruising within the speed limit, he told his colleague not to bother as he already cleared Taichi of any suspicions and instead tells him to pack up as they are heading back to the city proper seeing that they reached a "dead end", and the fellow cop nodded as he hoped that this is just an isolated case and there won't be any more accidents.

**-x-**

At his secret lab, Akihiro Kurata is surprised to see that there were several android bodies stocked here, and that each of the bodies have "numbered labels", and there the computer revealed that it will not tolerate any more abuse from Kurata and then revealed that the computer's AI is in reality a bodiless Digimon life form, and it became envious of the humans and wanted to replace the humans with Digimon-like life forms and declared that the Digimons will rule the human world, which Kurata spited them for its "ridiculous ambition".

"You? Rule the world? Preposterous!"

"I will not take any more abuse from you...we will take over and do as we please!"

"You're just a pile of junk! We humans rule over you!"

"Not when we amassed a huge number and deal with you lowest forms of life forms...we will see to it that you will become extinct!"

"Hah! Fat chance!"

"Then allow me to show you what we mean! Heart-Mon!"

"Yes, my comrade..."

"Eh?"

However, an android body approached Kurata and he is surprised to see it move, and spoke, on its own will, as the android, having a motif of a heart, revealed that while Kurata is not around, the computer began creating a "gate" which "links" the human world and the Digimon world, and the Digimon data were passed onto the gate and made its way to an android body, and from there the movable android began to secretly create more androids and soon the Digimon data/AI slowly began to inhibit the bodies and were given lives of its own, shocking Kurata.

"This can't be...!"

"Behold...my creations...we will soon take over this planet!"

"You fool!"

"You are the fool..."

"I won't allow this! Never!"

"You are now powerless to stop us."

"I made you! You can't rebel against me!"

"You are worthless! And I will prove it!"

However, the computer AI rebuked Kurata's words and soon transferred itself to a vacant android body, which has a motif of a brain and there the two androids identified themselves as "**Roimyudo-Digimons**", and introduced themselves as "**Heart-Mon**" and "**Brain-Mon**", and there they proclaimed that they will increase their numbers and overtake the human population, and they displayed their abilities which violently chased Kurata out of his lab, and a disgraced Kurata is now on the run, yet the "Roimyudo-Digimons" opted not to go after him and instead began their plans in creating more android bodies for their fellow Digimons to inhabit.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Taichi is traveling the road and he is pleased that he delivered several tofu boxes to his customers and gets paid well, and now he has enough money and is thinking of what to buy, though he wondered if he should meet with his fellow street racers and hold a meeting now that Ken and his police team are starting to get suspicious about what's going on at Mt. Odaiba after an accident happened there. This would be a good way to discuss on where to hold the next street racing as he figured that the Odaiba police might send a "spy" and monitor their "nightly activities".

"Yeah...maybe I should hold an emergency meeting or...huh?"

However, he is taken by surprise as Kurata suddenly crossed the road and Taichi is forced to swerve to avoid hitting him, and he ended up crashing against a post, and the impact damaged the front portion of his car, yet luckily the airbags saved Taichi from harm but this also caused him trouble with the damage to his car, he'll have to find a way to travel back to his shop through the Mt. Odaiba route.

"Just great..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally the antagonists of this fic are introduced, and this will slowly give our heroes problem once they made their move and cause trouble for everyone, and with Kurata chased out of his lab, the villains are going to use this to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

With Taichi's car wrecked, he'll be stuck at the place he is in, and yet fate would step in once the next chapter comes in to play.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi meeting with a foreigner who is also a resident, and there he agreed to help Taichi with his problem in a certain condition, while learning that both are also avid collectors of certain "matchbox models"...


	5. The Inventor

**Digimon: Prelude To Drive**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

The story is picking up as this chapter another character is introduced and there he will give Taichi a helping hand in solving his current problem, while at the same time the villains of this fic finally shows up in public and this would give Taichi a reason to step in and face the odds...since this involved Digimons and Taichi will be facing a crisis since he no longer has a Digimon partner...

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: _****_Hatsumei-sha_**

Elsewhere, Taichi is traveling the road and he is pleased that he delivered several tofu boxes to his customers and gets paid well, and now he has enough money and is thinking of what to buy, though he wondered if he should meet with his fellow street racers and hold a meeting now that Ken and his police team are starting to get suspicious about what's going on at Mt. Odaiba after an accident happened there. This would be a good way to discuss on where to hold the next street racing as he figured that the Odaiba police might send a "spy" and monitor their "nightly activities".

"Yeah...maybe I should hold an emergency meeting or...huh?"

However, he is taken by surprise as Kurata suddenly crossed the road and Taichi is forced to swerve to avoid hitting him, and he ended up crashing against a post, and the impact damaged the front portion of his car, yet luckily the airbags saved Taichi from harm but this also caused him trouble with the damage to his car, he'll have to find a way to travel back to his shop through the Mt. Odaiba route.

"Just great..."

Taichi looked around and see if he could ask someone if there is a nearest repair shop so he could assess and see if his car can be fixed, seeing that the front portion was somewhat damaged, and wished that there could be a tow truck that would be willing to take his car towards the other side of Mt. Odaiba, and as he is toggling with his cellphone to call an operator for assistance, someone passed by and saw the situation and decided to offer Taichi a helping hand.

"Hello, lad."

"Yes?"

"You seemed to have a bit of a car trouble..."

"Yes, some guy appeared on the road and I instinctively avoided him and ended up crashing it...now I have to find a tow truck and..."

"Perhaps I can help..."

"Really?"

"I have a garage at my place...I might fix it if that's okay with you..."

"Well...I guess i can accept your offer and pay you back whatever it would cost..."

"We can talk about the payment later on...first we should get your car moving..."

"Okay, thanks..."

The passerby, who appeared to be in his mid to late-20's, was a foreigner, but he appeared to speak Japanese very well and offered Taichi to help him try and tow his car at his place and offered to try and assess the damage with no fee, which Taichi accepted and there the person, who introduced himself as **Krim Steinbert**, took out his cellphone and called for a tow truck and within a few minutes the tow truck came and towed the car, and followed Krim and Taichi towards his place.

**-x-**

Minutes later, the scene shifts to a posh mansion, and there Taichi's car is placed on a garage, where Krim promised to fix the car, though he asks him if he is willing to let him do an experiment on the car while offering to lend the teen a racing-type motorcycle, a **Honda NM4-01** model as a temporary vehicle for him, in which Taichi wondered if this is okay, since he is comfortable in using his car over a motorcycle, though seeing that it would take some time for his car to get fixed, he hesitantly accepted the offer.

"...and that's the best I can offer you while I try to fix your car..."

"Are you sure it's okay...?"

"Why not? You need a vehicle for your business...and this is as close as you can get..."

"I guess I can't turn down such a generous offer..."

"Then it's settled...by the way, I'm Krim Steinbert..."

"Taichi Yagami...please to meet you..."

"Same here..."

"Wow...your place is so...cool..."

Taichi looked around and noticed that his living room houses a rather large computer, and there were blueprints laid on the table, and then saw a flyer where a convention would take place, and it shows several leaflets on "mini car" models, which are the rare "matchbox" cars, and there Taichi noticed that Krim appeared to be a fan of cars and the two began talking, seeing that the two appeared to have something in common, and there their conversation went long until the teen realized that it was getting late and decided to head home, and Krim promised to fix Taichi's car and Taichi leaves using the motorcycle that Krim loaned to him.

**-x-**

At Kurata's abandoned laboratory, a few days later, Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon have used the computer to create a gateway, and this allowed their other Digimon-brethren to come to the human world, though they exists only as a data code, before they were given android bodies to inhabit, and soon the Roimyudo-Digimons are slowly increasing in numbers and both Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon are discussing on hop to enact their propaganda in overrunning humanity, in which Brain-Mon devices a plan.

"It seems we have everything we need..."

"Perhaps..."

"But we need more than what we have so far...what we have right now is not enough..."

"Noted, Brain-Mon..."

"So that we can rule this world...with an iron fist...for Digimons only...you understand that, right, Heart-Mon?"

"Of course, my friend..."

"Then we must make our move..."

"Be a little patient, Brain-Mon...we will get what we seek..."

There Brain-Mon began to try an experiment that he expected that would work one this becomes a reality, and with Heart-Mon supporting him, the Roimyudo-Digimons began submitting to their superiors' offer to have themselves experimented, fully supporting their bid to rule the world and drive humanity extinct, so that the Digimons would become the dominant species of Earth, and they are confident that no one can stop them.

By then Heart-Mon saw a flyer where it showed a convention center where rare "mini-car" models are displayed, and then he showed it to Brain-Mon and the two Digimons glanced at each other as ideas formed and Brain-Mon became pleased as he came up with a plan to display the power of Roimyudo-Digimons, and seeing the "mini-car" models, he began calculating plans on how to power themselves up while considering on how to make the world fear them.

**-x-**

A few days later, Krim invited Taichi to attend the convention and the place is jam-packed with people who are avid collectors of cars and even "matchbox" models and and there Taichi noted that the convention attracted a lot of people, and found himself getting rekindled with his love for street racing, and there he saw Krim handing out cash to buy the "mini-car" models he wanted to buy, and the seller took the cash while handing out the items that Krim wanted to buy, in which he is happy to get them.

"Here are the models you ordered..."

"Thank you...and here is the payment..."

"Thank you ,sir...enjoy the purchase..."

"You're welcome...thank you for reserving these for me..."

"My pleasure, sir. You seemed to be an avid fan of "matchbox models"..."

"Well...yes..."

"Still a kid at heart, huh?"

"I guess you could say that..."

As Krim got the items he wanted, Taichi asks if he plans to collect more of those models, but Krim said that this is part of his plans to invent "special devices" for him to use to benefit the public service, in which Taichi raised an eyebrow as he did not expect a response like that, and wondered how he can invent such a device based on the "mini-car" models, though Krim finally revealed that he is an inventor and that he tells Taichi that the teen will be the "prototype" model for an experiment that will help the public.

"Me? A "prototype" model?"

"That's right."

"Seriously?"

"I am."

"I hope it's not one of those experiments I saw on those Hollywood movies..."

"Of course not...It's something that you can control on...and how to use it in a benevolent way..."

"Really...I guess I could see what you have in store..."

"Then it's settled..."

By then, Akihiro Kurata came and approached Krim, and the inventor was taken aback, as a flashback scene shows that Krim and Kurata used to be partners until both severed their partnership due to Kurata's selfishness and arrogance, and Krim was about to give him the cold shoulders until he noticed that Kurata appeared ragged and weary, and there Kurata held onto Krim to give him a warning that something awful is about to happen, which alarmed Taichi.

"What the...Kurata?"

"Steinbert...hah...hah..."

"Hey! Krim, that's the guy I almost ran over and got my car smashed!"

"Be warned...Japan is about to be overtaken..."

"What do you mean?"

"They took over my lab...Digimons...they..."

"Eh?"

"Did you say Digimons? Where are they?"

By then, four "Roimyudo-Digimons" gatecrashed at the convention, firing bullets from their fingertips and killed and injured several people, causing a stampede while several car models exploded due to the attack, and both Krim and Taichi got to a safe place to hide as the "Roimyudo-Digimons" took another set of "mini-car" models and fled the scene, and there Kurata told them about what happened to his lab, and that the android Digimons are increasing in numbers and plan to subjugate humanity, which Taichi is concerned while Krim told Taichi that he will appoint the teen as the "prototype" who will combat those android Digimons, and Taichi slowly nodded as he wanted to help and stop them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally some of the antagonists of this fic are introduced, and made some actions which resulted in a "mild" bloodbath, and this will slowly give our heroes problem once more of the "Roimyudo-Digimons" make their move and cause trouble for everyone, and with the villains taking something from the convention, they are going to use this to increase the stolen items to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going in to action as he becomes the "prototype" to combat those android Digimons while Krim Steinbert debuts his "inventions" to help Taichi in fighting the villains...


	6. The Prototype

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and though I was tempted to discontinue this since I finally saw the actual trailer of **Kamen Rider Drive** and focus on its "spiritual successor" fanfic, **Digi-Drive**, the reviews I got really meant a lot to me and now I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, this time I'm going to form a "bridge", and here the next chapter finally bring Taichi to the main spot as he is about to be given a "digi-vice" to combat the villains of this fic, which will be tested out to see if he can stop this threat or not.

This fic is soon nearing its finish, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: Purototaipu_**

**_A few days ago..._**

Krim invited Taichi to attend the convention and the place is jam-packed with people who are avid collectors of cars and even "matchbox" models and and there Taichi noted that the convention attracted a lot of people, and found himself getting rekindled with his love for street racing, and there he saw Krim handing out cash to buy the "mini-car" models he wanted to buy, and the seller took the cash while handing out the items that Krim wanted to buy, in which he is happy to get them.

"Here are the models you ordered..."

"Thank you...and here is the payment..."

"Thank you ,sir...enjoy the purchase..."

"You're welcome...thank you for reserving these for me..."

"My pleasure, sir. You seemed to be an avid fan of "matchbox models"..."

"Well...yes..."

"Still a kid at heart, huh?"

"I guess you could say that..."

As Krim got the items he wanted, Taichi asks if he plans to collect more of those models, but Krim said that this is part of his plans to invent "special devices" for him to use to benefit the public service, in which Taichi raised an eyebrow as he did not expect a response like that, and wondered how he can invent such a device based on the "mini-car" models, though Krim finally revealed that he is an inventor and that he tells Taichi that the teen will be the "prototype" model for an experiment that will help the public.

"Me? A "prototype" model?"

"That's right."

"Seriously?"

"I am."

"I hope it's not one of those experiments I saw on those Hollywood movies..."

"Of course not...It's something that you can control on...and how to use it in a benevolent way..."

"Really...I guess I could see what you have in store..."

"Then it's settled..."

By then, Akihiro Kurata came and approached Krim, and the inventor was taken aback, as a flashback scene shows that Krim and Kurata used to be partners until both severed their partnership due to Kurata's selfishness and arrogance, and Krim was about to give him the cold shoulders until he noticed that Kurata appeared ragged and weary, and there Kurata held onto Krim to give him a warning that something awful is about to happen, which alarmed Taichi.

"What the...Kurata?"

"Steinbert...hah...hah..."

"Hey! Krim, that's the guy I almost ran over and got my car smashed!"

"Be warned...Japan is about to be overtaken..."

"What do you mean?"

"They took over my lab...Digimons...they..."

"Eh?"

"Did you say Digimons? Where are they?"

By then, four "Roimyudo-Digimons" gatecrashed at the convention, firing bullets from their fingertips and killed and injured several people, causing a stampede while several car models exploded due to the attack, and both Krim and Taichi got to a safe place to hide as the "Roimyudo-Digimons" took another set of "mini-car" models and fled the scene, and there Kurata told them about what happened to his lab, and that the android Digimons are increasing in numbers and plan to subjugate humanity, which Taichi is concerned while Krim told Taichi that he will appoint the teen as the "prototype" who will combat those android Digimons, and Taichi slowly nodded as he wanted to help and stop them.

**_The next day..._**

The scene shifts to the mansion of Krim Steinbert and he is watching the news of a Roimyudo-Digimon attacking the car convention, which he noted as a serious issue especially when told by Kurata that the android-Digimons took over his lab, and Krim is starting to become concerned about this and felt that he has to do something about the matter, and then he went to his lab to see the materials he have and decided that now is the time for him to do this and picked up his cellphone and call someone.

"_He's the only one who can be trusted...and the one who can stop this threat..._"

**-x-**

At the other side of Odaiba, the scene shows that Taichi had just left school and is about to head for the vegetable shop to attend his business when his cellphone rang, and he went to the sidewalk before he checked it, where the name of the caller is displayed and realized that Krim is the one calling him, and decided to pick up the call to see what he wanted to talk about, though he had a feeling that the discussion would be about the android Digimons that caused a ruckus a few days ago.

"Hello?"

"Kid, is that you?"

"Mr. Steinbert?"

"Good that you're there...we need to talk..."

"Is it about...?"

"Yes...and you'll be playing a part..."

"I see...I'll go there..."

"Alright!"

Agreeing to the idea, Taichi boarded the motorcycle he borrowed from Krim and heads out to Krim's mansion, and there he will decide what to do from her on as he realized that Digimons have made its way here despite the fact that the gate connecting the human word and the Digital world was closed. He then wondered if Agumon and the others are aware of situation here and about the Digimons inhabiting android-like bodies.

**-x-**

About an hour later, Taichi is about to come across the intersection that is near Krim's mansion, and as he is about to cross it, he happened to see a Roimyudo-Digimon passing by, and as Taichi is tempted to go after it, something happened as the area around him went "still", in which he felt the atmosphere is "getting heavy" and could move in a slow motion, and yet the Roimyudo-Digimon can move freely while the rest around him, including pedestrians, vehicles, and animals, moved slowly.

"_What the...? Feels heavy...like I'm slowing down..._"

The Roimyudo Digimon then attacked a few pedestrians in his path, killing them as the android-like Digimon left, and after about 10 minutes the "heavy pressure" wore off and Taichi can move again, and there the other people screamed at the bloody sight yet Taichi couldn't do anything except wait until an ambulance arrived and there he leaves the scene at once, feeling that he has to tell Krim about what he encountered, though he had a feeling that the inventor may have experienced this.

Upon arriving at the mansion, Krim greeted him and the two realized that they have experienced the "heavy pressure" they felt, and Krim deduced that this came from the Roimyudo-Digimons, as their android bodies may have given them the ability to "freeze" their surroundings, and there he showed to him that he has invented some devices and showed him something which made Taichi caught by surprise upon seeing it. It was a portal which allowed certain Digimon lifeforms to come to the human world, though these Digimons are from another Digital World and not from the same world that Agumon and the others came from.

"Is that...?"

"A portal...it appeared out of nowhere and these little things came and we sort of came to an understanding..."

"Looks similar...hmm..."

"Well...they looked kind of cute, though..."

"Why are they here?"

"Well...a lot has happened..."

"Wait...cam you talk to them?"

"Using this invention I made...yes..."

Krim said he invented a "language translator" in which he is able to communicate with these Digimon lifeforms and discovered that these lifeforms are survivors whose race was nearly wiped out by the Digimons who would become the Roimyudo-Digimons, and the lifeforms said that they are willing to help Krim in combating the android-like Digimons and there Krim said that he started it by inventing a body for the Digimon lifeforms to inhabit, in which he showed to Taichi the mini-cars he bought from the car convention.

"Hey! Those are..."

"That's right...the mini-car models I bought at the convention center..."

"And you..."

"Right...I used them as models to create more models...and they will be instrumental in dealing with those things..."

"What the...? Those Digimons...they're entering those..."

"Yes...the mini-car models serve as the Digimons' new bodies...and they will help us in dealing with the current threat..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Krim then told Taichi that these are called "**Shift Cars**" and are based on certain types of vehicles, and there he revealed that the Digimon lifeforms inhabit them and can move around as they wished and these "Shift Cars" have the ability to move around when the "heavy pressure" occurred, in which the "Shift Cars" appeared to be immune to, and there Krim said that as an experiment, he said that he has already sent a Shift Car to follow the Roimyudo-Digimon upon experiencing the "heavy pressure".

In the minutes that followed, Krim opened his computer and the monitor showed the live footage taken by a Shift Car, and there he adjusted his eyeglasses while Taichi stared wide-eyed in shock upon seeing that the Roimyudo-Digimons' numbers have increased to over a hundred of them, seeing their "numbered labels" engraved on their chests and saw two of the leaders, Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon, preparing to hold an insurrection-like invasion, in which the discussion can be heard.

However, one of the Roimyudo-Digimons saw the Shift car and attempts to vaporize it using its weapons but the Shift Car evaded and managed to escape, even though the Roimyudo-Digimon used the "heavy pressure" to slow down the Shift Car's speed, though Heart-Mon is not concerned as he is confident that they will lead a rebellion and exterminate humanity yet Brain-Mon is irked that Heart-Mon is taking things lightly.

"Blast! That thing got away!"

"Nonsense...what can a little thing do to us?"

"That shows that it was a spy! If those humans find out about us...!"

"So what? What can they do to us? They cannot stop us..."

"Heart-Mon...how can you take things so easy?"

"No need to rush, Brain-Mon...we will achieve our agenda..."

"Hmph."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

**-x-**

At the mansion, Taichi clenched his fists at the thought of a Digimon-mass invasion in which he recalled the years he remembered when **Vamdemon** led an invasion which nearly killed half of Odaiba's population before the Chosen Children drove the remaining villains back to the Digital World, and now he felt that history is repeating itself again until Krim snaps him out of his worry as he stated that a "prototype" is in the making, and said that he has created a "Digi-Vice" that would help him combating the Roimyudo-Digimons, and Taichi nodded at hearing the words from the inventor.

"A...prototype...?"

"Yes."

"What can it do?"

"It will help us fight those things..."

"Really?"

"Exactly...and this will allow you to move freely when the "heavy pressure" strikes..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Will you accept this and face them?"

"I accept!"

Taichi then told Krim that he is ready to combat the Digimons and is willing to take the risks in facing the dangers, and Krim nodded in seeing the youth's determination and he moves the mouse-pad and the monitor shows another footage which Taichi blinked his eyes as the monitor shows the "prototype model" of what Taichi is going to use in combating the Digimons while a Shift Car, which is black with purple accents, resembling a sports car, showed up and is driving around Taichi, which Krim stated that the Shift Car, whom he called "**Zero**", has accepted Taichi as its partner.

"Whoa..."

"That is a Shift Car...and it seemed to have chosen you as its partner..."

"Hi..."

"That is called **Shift Zero**...and you'll be the partner..."

"Okay...Zero...I look forward to work with you..."

"Now that the first part is settled...we can move onto the next phase...let me show you..."

"Whoa..."

"That's right..."

By then Krim opened a safe where he had just completed a device resembling a huge bracelet with car-like accessories and presented it to Taichi, telling him that the fate of humanity lie in his hands and Taichi nodded in accepting his new responsibility.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally some of the antagonists of this fic are introduced, and made some actions which resulted in a "mild" bloodbath, and this will slowly give our heroes problem once more of the "Roimyudo-Digimons" make their move and cause trouble for everyone, and with the villains taking something from the convention, they are going to use this to increase the stolen items to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going in to action as he becomes the "prototype" to combat those android Digimons while Krim Steinbert debuts his "inventions" to help Taichi in fighting the villains...

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	7. Fallen Scientist

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Okay, the ending is nearing and the villains of this arc are about to be unleash and Taichi finally goes in to action as he is given a Digi-Vice that would help him combat the android-like Digimons that are about to wage an attack on Odaiba, so here is the next chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 7: Taoreta Kagaku-sha_**

At a hideout, the Roimyudo-Digimons set camp here after abandoning Kurata's lab after discovering a Shift Car spying on them, and there they are setting up a plan in a form of a revolution to usurp Earth and drive humanity extinct. It is also shown that in less than a week the android-like Digimons have increased their numbers to 108, where their "numbered labels" are seen engraved on their chests while at the same time they are holding a human's corpse, whom two of the Roimyudo-Digimons, who are identified as "Heart-Mon" and "Brain-Mon", are looking at, calling them their "creator".

"So, Heart-Mon…"

"Yes, Brain-Mon…"

"We just did it…"

"Hmm…"

"We "finished" our "creator"…"

"Yes…even though we should "honor" him for giving us such a useful body…"

"But all that matters now is…"

"Yes…that is what we should do next…"

The corpse of the man they are holding is said to be the ones who created him, and that it was his mistake to let Kurata "safekeeping" them and that Kurata foolishly let an AI, meant to give "benevolent traits" to the androids, be placed in a computer and abuses it led to the computer to summon "malevolent Digimons" and led them to install themselves to the android bodies and this led to them to slowly take over Kurata's lab and chase him out of the lab, and there one of the android-Digimons assume command, and there they began to use the data to create more android bodies for the data-formed Digimons to inhabit, and this led to the creation now known as "Roimyudo-Digimons".

After that, the Roimyudo-Digimons disposed of the corpse and are now making preparations to commit a "global revolution" to drive humanity extinct, and will eliminate those who get in their way, while "Brain-Mon" is starting to gather data on how to "digi-volve" themselves seeing that their current android bodies might not be enough to withstood an attack from the humans though "Heart-Mon" appeared jovial and confident of their abilities.

"We need to gather data…"

"Of course…"

"The android bodies we Digimons currently inhabit may not be enough to keep us if we decide to wage war on the humans…"

"No need to rush…we have all the time…"

"But time is of essence…"

"We will carry out our goal…so no worries…"

"Very well…"

"Of course…"

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Krim Steinbert's mansion, and there Krim watches the footage of the Roimyudo-Digimons that a spy Shift Car took, and after minutes of watching and observing, Krim slowly deduces that something odd is going on as the Roimyudo-Digimons are acting like intelligent humans, and there he checked his laptop to see if there is a connection, in which he slowly realized the answer to his queries.

"Oh no…it can't be…!"

Krim slowly realized that a few years back, and until recent months, his colleague identified only as "**Professor Banou**" proposed that they create a series of androids with AI that would help serve humanity and thus if successful it would earn them recognition and a place in the Nobel Prize award, but as the months went on, Banou's creation reached a "dead end" and begged Krim for assistance, in which he bowed to his colleague's wishes and gave Banou a device to help activate Banou's creation - which was eventually became the dormant androids, the Roimyudo.

Krim then began to wonder what became of Banou as he has not heard of him for months, and recalling that it was the Roimyudo-Digimons who invaded Kurata's castle, he began to contact Banou through his cellphone but couldn't get through, until a spy Shift Car came and there it showed the footage where the events showed that Banou was already at Kurata's mansion, berating Kurata for using the device Krim loaned to Banou and infused it on Kurata's computer to act as his "assistant AI", and when Kurata was not around, Banou attempted to remove the device that Krim loaned to him off from Kurata's computer, but then the AI computer secretly created a portal where data-formed Digimons entered one of the android bodies and murdered Banou and hid his corpse, and there the moving android found more android bodies are stored in Kurata's closet and the computer AI sent more data-formed Digimons to Kurata's mansion and slowly inhabited them and their numbers slowly increased which Kurata is unaware of.

Soon Kurata abused the computer AI and the AI eventually rebelled and used commanded the androids to drive Kurata away and the android minions helped the AI transfer its consciousness to another android body and the rest, they say, is history.

Krim clenched his fists as he is shocked to find out that his colleague was killed by his own creation and now it's up to him to stop Banou's creation that went out of control but then he sensed that the androids, who are being inhabited by Digimons, may have gathered data about Krim, and Krim began to take steps in preparing himself if THAT day comes and brought out what he dubbed as a "Digi-Vice" and there the Digimon-inhabited Shift Cars approached Krim, sensing that something ominous is about to happen, in which Krim smiled at them.

"I know…and I'm preparing myself for that situation…"

The Digi-Vice, resembling a belt with a rather huge sensor in which it also resembles a car's speedometer, while its straps resemble a seat belt, is ready for activation, but then he glanced at the sky via the window seeing that it is about to rain soon, and Krim's heart began to beat faster as he felt a premonition about to happen, and began to put a helmet-like device on his head while hooking it on the belt-like Digi-Vice where he is apparently downloading something, in which the process took about an hour, and by then the rain fell harder while thunder and lightning can be heard.

"I hope tht what I'm suspecting won't come…not right now…I still need to finish this…and tell Taichi…about what I discovered…"

As several hours passed, the "downloading process" is nearing its completion, but then his mansion came under attack, where explosive blasts struck the mansion, first leveling the second floor before it caved down and buried most of the first floor, which Krim barely survived, and as he is about to make an escape, another blast struck the first floor, and Krim was badly injured and unable to move, and there the attackers barged in and looked around, where one of them, a man dressed in a red trench coat, approached the mortally-injured Krim, and smirked, as the other attackers, revealed to be Roimyudo-Digimons, began to ransack some of the computers and data that Krim saved and the man, who "introduced" himself as "Heart-Mon", gave Krim a last conversation before killing him off.

"Krim Steinbert, I presume…"

"H-how…w-why…"

"I thank you…for giving Banou the means to give birth to these android bodies we Digimons inhabit…and now we will use it for our "benevolent" purpose…"

"N-no way…you Digimons…inhabit those android bodies…a-and now…you…you can assume a human…guise…"

"Don't feel bad…you will join Banou…in a few seconds…"

"N-no…I can't die…not while…you are…out there…"

"Goodbye…"

"AAAAIIIEEE!"

As the Roimyudo Digimon left the burning mansion taking what they needed, the scene slowly faded as Heart-Mon laughed maniacally as Krim moaned the last time as everything faded in to nothing, but after a while the scene opened where you can see the mansion crumbling down in flames amid the heavy rains as the Roimyudo-Digimons departed from the scene, with Heart-Mon laughing out loud in a jovial manner.

**-x-**

At the other side of Odaiba, Taichi Yagami is at his room looking at the window after thunder and lightning struck, and there he felt he had a bad premonition about something until the thought of Krim hits him and he immediately dialed his cellphone n an attempt to contact Krim, only to get a dial tone which means he can't be reached, and there he attempted to use a telephone and still couldn't reach Krim, and Taichi decided to travel to Krim's mansion to check on him even if it was raining heavily outside.

"Krim…I hope that you're okay…"

An hour later, a shocked Taichi stood to what's left of the mansion and began to remove some big pebbles to try and see if Krim is still alive, and there he finds what appeared to be a combination of a belt and a car's speedometer left at the wrecked table, and then several Shift Cars showed up and there he asks them what has happened to Krim, but the Shift Cars were silent as one of them showed a projection video of what happened an hour ago, and Taichi clenched his fists as he realized that he is the only one who can carry out what Krim started and is now determined to stop the Roimyudo-Digimons with everything has and the rain continued to fall down as if the heavens are sympathizing with Taichi and the Shift Cars over the death of Krim Steinbert.

**-x-**

Several hours later, police are surrounding the area where they are investigating the remains of Krim's mansion, and among them, detective Ken Ichijouji, is curious as to who did this and is unsure if this is an accidental fire of intentional arson, and as he looked around the wreckage, he sees nothing important that would help much in the investigation, though a fellow policeman came and there he provided ken some information about Krim, which Ken slowly learned about the scientist.

"Detective Ichijouji…"

"Anything?"

"Yes…this place belonged to Krim Steinbert…"

"Steinbert…wait…is he…?"

"Yes…he's the one…"

"Where is he?"

"Not here, apparently…"

"I see…"

As Ken and the fellow policeman moved away to look at other clues, a policewoman, about the same age as Ken, came and is quite shocked at seeing the remains of the mansion, and she looked around to see if there are any bodies around, though she would later learn that the scene only shows the wreckage and not Krim. The policewoman is identified as **Miyako Inoue**, and it is slowly shown that she is an acquaintance of Krim and she vowed to find out who killed him and solve this case.

By then a fellow cop approached her and asks why she appeared to b e serious on finding out who did this.

"Officer Inoue…"

"Yes…"

"You seemed to be serious in this…why?"

"I have a feeling…this may be an arson…"

"Really?"

"I once went here…it was full of his equipments…but here there are none…and there are signs of forced entry…I will investigate this…"

"I see…"

"Bet on it!"

As morning approached, the investigators decided to leave seeing that Krim's body is nowhere to be found, and they concluded that the cause of the fire is believed to be "faulty wiring" though Miyako is not convinced and is determined to find out the DIRECT cause of this, unaware that Krim was actually murdered earlier by the Roimyudo-Digimons.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and this chapter shows the death of a character and Taichi is now ready to take the fight against the android-Digimons, while Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Inoue makes an appearance here, and with the villains taking something from the convention, they are going to use this to increase the stolen items to increase their numbers and formulate a plan to cause chaos to the Odaiba citizens.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going in to action as he becomes the "prototype" to combat those android Digimons while the fate of Krim Steinbert will be shown as well…


	8. Rise of Proto Drive

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Happy New Year!

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and this time we pick things off where the last chapter left, and this time a new hero rises to the challenge as the Roimyudo-Digimons make their fist move, and it'll be a rather bloody chapter as they begin their attack, and in this chapter you'll see who this new hero is and why he will be the one to face the villains after Krim Steinbelt's, murder, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 8: _****_Puroto-Doraibu no Tachiagari_**

In the next few days news about the fire incident at Krim Steinbelt's mansion was publicized, but the news stated that Krim is considered "missing" as his body has not been found, though there were signs that the burnt mansion may have been ransacked and police stated that they have considered the fact that the mansion was "accidentally set aflame" as they found no evidence of the attack believing that the door may have been damaged due to the fire yet they are unaware of the fact that Krim was murdered and the mansion was attacked by the Roimyudo-Digimons. Several people read the newspaper article about this and they assumed that perhaps Krim must have accidentally left an appliance open and yet they are unaware of the impending danger and of Krim's fate.

"Poor guy..."

"He was aid to be a good scientist..."

"I guess that's what happened if you have too many gadgets left at home..."

"Any word from him...?"

"I suppose he left and not came back..."

"Serves him right..."

"Looks like he's homeless now..."

"Invention bum..."

**-x-**

At the police station, Ken ichijouji was still reading the article on Krim's mansion ans that he had a feeling that the place may have been attacked as he is not convinced that the blaze at the mansion is said to be caused by either "faulty electrical wiring" of overheating of one of the appliances, and there he came across the article on Krim Steinbelt himself, and after reading his profile, he came to doubt the circumstances over Krim's mansion that caught fire and crumble. There Ken's fellow cop came and told him that he saw Krim on TV once and said that maybe his "obsession" with his inventions may have led him to neglect checking on the fuse box and such that resulted in the fire.

"...that's what you think?"

"That's what I think, Ken...if you think about it..."

"but that's not what I think...if the place was set aflame due to an accident...then some of his belongings would still be there...in a safe or something...if you look at the mansion's remains carefully..."

"Better not dwell on that...there's no evidence...all that Mr. Steinbelt needs to do is show up and prove that it was his fault that he left a microwave oven open with a metal spoon in it..."

"That's not funny..."

"Come on...better move on and take a different case..."

"..."

"Got it?"

Ken is still unsure about this and is considering investigating more about Krim but then his superior officer came and told ken that he has received intel about a child trafficking ring is on the move and ken nodded as he decided to focus on that for now and after taking care of the current assignment then he will re-focus on Krim Steinbelt himself and figure out if arson is involved in the mansion's destruction or if there are other factors involved.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a hidden location, where Heart-Mon, who is currently in his human guise, is assembling the Roimyudo-Digimons, with Brain-Mon organizing them and is laying out the plans on how to carry out their revolution to drive humanity to extinction while coming up with a way to increase their numbers and to create more android bodies for their fellow Digimons to inhabit, and there the Roimyudo-Digimons are standing there in huge numbers, and are seen to be identical to each other which they are are only distinguished by their "labeled numbers" and that they are classified in to three types:

\- Spider-Type

\- Bat-Type

\- Cobra-Type

By then Brain-Mon, who is still in his android form, took out an I-Pad and showed to them what the plans are and how they will carry it out, and Heart-Mon watches on as Brain-Mon told them how to carry out their agenda and how each of them can achieve the initial goal to "evolve" in a Digimon-like fashion, and after telling them what their roles are, the Roimyudo-Digimons roared in approval as they are told to go to various countries to start their propaganda in the shadows, in which some of them would go to nearby countries within Asia, and then near the Asia-European borders.

According to Brain-Mon's plans, in 12 hours they will go to various points within half the globe and once their timers are shown, that's where they will unleash the terror and attack the humans in a terrorist-like fashion and kill as many as they could while not revealing themselves right away, and the Roimyudo-Digimons nodded with the plans which Brain-Mon is pleased at their obedience and is confident that their plans would succeed.

The Roimyudo-Digimons then split up and went to various areas within the globe while others remained in Japan, and there Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon began discussing about what they should do next, but then Brain-Mon noticed that one of their subordinates left on his own and was irked fearing that his presence might alert the humans and put their plans in jeopardy though Heart-Mon is confident that things would push though without a hitch.

"Blast! One of our subordinates left and act on his own!"

"You need not worry..."

"Of course I should worry! if he carelessly make a mistake then our agenda would hit a dead-end and put our plans in jeopardy!"

"Perhaps this would be a good way for our "friend" to showcase his power..."

"What? "Friend"? Perhaps you mean "brethren"..."

""Friend" would be a good term for our fellow Digimon..."

"Fine, whatever! If he causes a slight mistake..."

"Then we will reconsider our next move...no need for you to get stressed, Brain-Mon..."

As the two Roimyudo-Digimons are discussing, the scene shifts to the wall where the digital clock is ticking, in which the time now is 11:05, in which it was ticking backwards as it shows that the enemy is awaiting the timer to reach 00:00 so that when that happens, their propaganda, known to them as "GLOBAL FREEZE", would be enacted and this would make their move to drive humanity extinct and their goals will soon be realized.

**-x-**

Several hours later, Ken Ichijouji and a police ally arrived at a certain joint where they believed that a child trafficking ring is hidden, and there Ken is bracing himself as he knows that the syndicate members are heavily armed and with so many hostages it won't be a simple task of rescuing the children and feared that casualties might arise if they allowed the criminals to take a hostage and uses him/her as leverage to keep the police at bay. As Ken's ally called for assistance, Ken went around and found a window which he peeked, and is surprised to see several children, aged 10 to 2 years old, and saw one of them, aged 2, facially resembled that of his late elder brother **Osamu**, and Ken sneaked back to his car and told his ally that they have to be careful in making a raid due to several men armed and several children being guarded.

"We found the child-trafficking syndicate..."

"Really?"

"But they're heavily armed..."

"Okay, understood...we will make a plan..."

"But we'll have to make this plan carefully...they might use those kids as hostages...and this would give them the opportunity to escape..."

"Alright...we will not get reckless..."

"Have you called for backup?"

"They're on their way..."

By then police backup arrived and there Ken told the rest that they intend to sneak their way in and try to distract the gunmen while others try to get the children out of the line of fire so that the syndicate members won't have hostages to use as leverage and they all agreed, and are getting ready to stage a raid to swoop in and try to get the kidnapped children away from their abductors' clutches, while Ken became fixated at the 2-year old child as he resembled the late Osamu Ichijouji and this made Ken look back at how he lost his elder twin brother a decade ago.

Elsewhere within the vicinity, a Roimyudo-Digimon arrived and is lurking around when he saw Ken and his police reinforcement getting into position, and then looked inside the hideout where the child trafficking syndicate are having the kidnapped children getting ready to board a truck and intend to smuggle the children out of Japan, and intrigued at the prospect of two group of humans coming to blow, the Roimyudo-Digimons decided to provoke a battle by firing a volley of bullets from its fingertips and fired at the window, smashing a hole and exposed the incoming police squad, and the syndicate members are alarmed at the sight of cops preparing to swoop in to their hideout.

"Whoa!"

"Cops!"

"Boss! We got company!"

"Shit! Get the brats loaded in! Youy, take the boys and open fire! The rest of you keep them busy till we get the truck going! We can't let the cops stop he truck!"

"Do we kill thos bastards?"

"Do what you want! Just kill them!"

"Okay!"

"We're going to kill some motherfucker cops!"

Likewise, Ken is taken by surprise and thinks that the syndicate members must be on to them and opened fire at his squad, and seeing that a firefight is imminent, he told his fellow cops to get ready and reminded them that getting the kidnapped children out of harm's way is their top priority and they must proceed with utmost care, and Ken became determined to rescue the kidnapped children especially the 2-year old boy, and Ken sneaked in as the police and the kidnappers began to open and exchange gunfire, resulting in a very tense atmosphere.

**-x-**

In the midst of the firefight between the kidnappers and the police, the Roimyudo-Digimons watches on and is enjoying the sight, and then decided to get involved by attacking both sides, and aimed its fingertips at the two warring sides and is about to open fire when several **Shift Cars** came and rammed him repeatedly and this caused the android-Digimon to fall off and was forced to move away and there he saw the Shift Cars assembling at one side and there another figure stood before the villain, where he is covered in black armor with purple accents, and he has shoulder pads on both shoulders. The Roimyudo-Digimon is rather surprised to see someone who is capable of laying a hand on him.

"Who the...?"

"..."

"You! You dare lay a hand on me? A Roimyudo-Digimon?"

"Your fun ends right here..."

"A human? Who do you think you are?"

"Who I am won't matter to who I'm about to defeat..."

"What was that?"

"Have at you!"

The voice coming from the black and purple armored figure shows that it was **Taichi Yagami**, and he is also wearing the belt that was found at Krim Steinbelt's mansion that was burned to ashes a few days ago, and there the belt spoke which the voice belonged to Krim himself, and told Taichi to go "all-out" against the android-Digimon, which Taichi nodded in agreement.

"I'm going all-out, Krim..."

"Don't hold back...stop him at all cost!"

"I will not hold back...I'll stop him no matter what..."

"The fate of this planet lies within you, Taichi..."

"I know..."

"And now you will fight those Digimons inhabiting the android bodies created by Profesor Bannou...and you will fight them as "Proto-Drive"..."

"I will..."

"Go for it!"

Krim referred Taichi as "**Proto-Drive**", in which it became Taichi's code name and there Proto-Drive went in to action as he began fighting the Digimon and punched him several times and he appeared strong enough to send the android careening backwards and Proto-Drive kept on the tempo until the Roimyudo-Digimon aimed its fingertips at his targets and opened fire, firing strong bullets that sends Proto-Drive falling backwards and there the villain proceeded to keep on firing, and Proto-Drive is in a pinch, and Krim's voice, who is now called the "Digi-Driver", gave Proto-Drive some instructions.

"Proto-Drive...!"

"I'm okay..."

"Use the shift Car attached to he Shift Brace..."

"This...?"

"Press it like a lever three times in order to use the Shift Car's power...and use it to your advantage!"

"I see..."

"Better do it.."

"I'm on it!"

With that, a Shift Car, colored red, is seen attached to a wrist brace-like device on his left wrist, and it is identified as the "Shift Brace", in which it resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter, and there he began pressing the Shift Car as if it was a lever, and there the "Digi-Driver" began making an announcement after Proto-Drive pressing the Shift Car on the Shift Brace three times continuously.

Digi-Driver: "**SP-SP-SPEED!**"

Proto-Drive then began to move at fast speed and evaded the Roimydo-Digimons attacks, and began counterattacking his opponent and kicked and punched him several times while the "speed effect" is in motion, which sends the android getting thrown out of a warehouse and into the garage area and the enemy tries to fight back but is instead being outmaneuvered by Proto-Drive's fast speed attacks until the Shift Car's effect stopped and there Proto-Drive stood as the Roimyudo-Digimon was starting to show signs of being damaged and he is starting to feel the pressure and is incensed that a mere human could cause harm to him.

"H-how...?"

"..."

"No way...this android body should be strong enough from the likes of a human...!"

"..."

"How can a mere human cause harm to me?"

"Never underestimate us humans..."

"You won't beat me!"

"I will..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally Taichi gets in to action as he is given a "Digi-Vice" to combat the Digimons inhabiting an android body, and now Krim Steinbelt is "alive", though in a form of a belt, and how that happened is a mystery. For now you get to see Taichi fighting as "Proto-Drive" and is just starting his fight against the villains which will soon get him in to conflict with the rest of the villains.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going further in to action as he becomes the "prototype" to combat those android Digimons while the clock is ticking until the "GLOBAL FREEZE" is about to commence...


	9. Global Incident

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and this time we pick things off where the last chapter left, and this time a new hero rises to the challenge as the Roimyudo-Digimons make their next move, in which they will bring forth their propaganda which will affect several countries, mostly in Asia, and it'll be up to Proto-Drive to stop them, and there he will get to save a policewoman who would become the first to be Proto-Drive's ally, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 9: _****_Gurōbaru Jiken_**

In the midst of the firefight between the kidnappers and the police, the Roimyudo-Digimons watches on and is enjoying the sight, and then decided to get involved by attacking both sides, and aimed its fingertips at the two warring sides and is about to open fire when several **Shift Cars** came and rammed him repeatedly and this caused the android-Digimon to fall off and was forced to move away and there he saw the Shift Cars assembling at one side and there another figure stood before the villain, where he is covered in black armor with purple accents, and he has shoulder pads on both shoulders. The Roimyudo-Digimon is rather surprised to see someone who is capable of laying a hand on him.

"Who the...?"

"..."

"You! You dare lay a hand on me? A Roimyudo-Digimon?"

"Your fun ends right here..."

"A human? Who do you think you are?"

"Who I am won't matter to who I'm about to defeat..."

"What was that?"

"Have at you!"

The voice coming from the black and purple armored figure shows that it was **Taichi Yagami**, and he is also wearing the belt that was found at Krim Steinbelt's mansion that was burned to ashes a few days ago, and there the belt spoke which the voice belonged to Krim himself, and told Taichi to go "all-out" against the android-Digimon, which Taichi nodded in agreement.

"I'm going all-out, Krim..."

"Don't hold back...stop him at all cost!"

"I will not hold back...I'll stop him no matter what..."

"The fate of this planet lies within you, Taichi..."

"I know..."

"And now you will fight those Digimons inhabiting the android bodies created by Profesor Bannou...and you will fight them as "Proto-Drive"..."

"I will..."

"Go for it!"

Krim referred Taichi as "**Proto-Drive**", in which it became Taichi's code name and there Proto-Drive went in to action as he began fighting the Digimon and punched him several times and he appeared strong enough to send the android careening backwards and Proto-Drive kept on the tempo until the Roimyudo-Digimon aimed its fingertips at his targets and opened fire, firing strong bullets that sends Proto-Drive falling backwards and there the villain proceeded to keep on firing, and Proto-Drive is in a pinch, and Krim's voice, who is now called the "Digi-Driver", gave Proto-Drive some instructions.

"Proto-Drive...!"

"I'm okay..."

"Use the shift Car attached to he Shift Brace..."

"This...?"

"Press it like a lever three times in order to use the Shift Car's power...and use it to your advantage!"

"I see..."

"Better do it.."

"I'm on it!"

With that, a Shift Car, colored red, is seen attached to a wrist brace-like device on his left wrist, and it is identified as the "Shift Brace", in which it resembles part of an automatic transmission shifter, and there he began pressing the Shift Car as if it was a lever, and there the "Digi-Driver" began making an announcement after Proto-Drive pressing the Shift Car on the Shift Brace three times continuously.

Digi-Driver: "**SP-SP-SPEED!**"

Proto-Drive then began to move at fast speed and evaded the Roimydo-Digimons attacks, and began counterattacking his opponent and kicked and punched him several times while the "speed effect" is in motion, which sends the android getting thrown out of a warehouse and into the garage area and the enemy tries to fight back but is instead being outmaneuvered by Proto-Drive's fast speed attacks until the Shift Car's effect stopped and there Proto-Drive stood as the Roimyudo-Digimon was starting to show signs of being damaged and he is starting to feel the pressure and is incensed that a mere human could cause harm to him.

"H-how...?"

"..."

"No way...this android body should be strong enough from the likes of a human...!"

"..."

"How can a mere human cause harm to me?"

"Never underestimate us humans..."

"You won't beat me!"

"I will..."

The Roimyudo-Digimon attempted to fight back by firing more of his finger-missiles but Proto-Drive evaded them and seeing that he is hard-pressed, and needing to inform his superiors of the development, the Digimon-inhabiting android revealed that he is a bat-type as he sprouted wings and flew off, and there Proto-Drive began pressing the Shift Car as if it was a lever, and there the "Digi-Driver" began making an announcement after Proto-Drive pressing the Shift Car on the Shift Brace three times continuously, and executed what appeared to be a finishing attack.

Digi-Driver: "**_HISATSU! FULL THROTTLE...SPEED!_**".

Proto-Drive then jumped up and few to the air and did a fast-speed flying kick attack which struck the Roimyudo-Digimon, and the move connected and the impact caused the android to explode, while the Digimon's remains, a bar code-like number is seen floating away, and Proto-Drive landed on the ground, and as the smoke cleared, a small, back-colored object fell which he caught it and notices that it resembled a Shift Car though its appearance resembled that of an long-shaped automobile, and there the Digi-Driver took notice of it and told Proto-Drive that they should use that object to figure out about the threat.

"Krim...look, a Shift Car-like device similar to ours...though it is colored black..."

"Hmm..."

"What do you think?"

"I say we should use it and see if we could gain some information from the Roimyudo-Digimons..."

"Okay..."

"We should go...we can't let others see us like this..."

"I understand..."

"Then let's get going..."

As Proto-Drive is about to take his leave, he heard the sounds of bullets being fired and he decided to see what just happened even though the Digi-Driver is seemingly against letting Taichi show himself to public. The scene then shows that the gunfight at the warehouse is still ongoing, and the kidnappers managed to keep the police at bay as the rest are able to load the kidnapped kinds inside a trailer truck while one of the kidnappers sneaked out unseen and is carrying a boy aged 2, and as the truck is about to drive away, Proto-Drive commanded the Shift Cars to distract the driver and this caused the driver to lose focus and control of the truck he is driving.

"WWWHHHOOAAA!"

The truck then crashes to a wall and got stuck, and by then more reinforcements arrived and surrounded the truck and the driver is forced to surrender and the children are saved while Ken and the other policemen managed to surround the area and forced the other kidnappers to surrender, and as the kidnappers are being rounded up, Ken notices that one of the kidnappers escaped with the boy and he told the other cops to form a search party as he wanted to save the boy, since he bears a striking resemblance to his late brother Osamu, and by then Proto-Drive took his leave and intends to examine the black-colored mini-car he got from the destroyed Roimyudo-Digimon.

**-x-**

The time now is 07:35, and the clock is ticking further as everyone is unaware of what is about to head their way, and soon it is shown that several Roimyudo-Digimons have spread themselves half of the world, picking specific countries where there would be a lot of people, and the countries shown where the Digimons inhabiting their android shells are:

\- China

\- South Korea

\- North Korea

\- India

\- Pakistan

\- Philippines

\- Singapore

\- Taiwan

\- Hawaii

\- Guam

\- Malaysia

\- Russia

\- Australia

The scene then shifts to a hideout where the rest of the Roimyudo-Digimons are staying and are preparing their insurrection in Japan, with Odaiba being the epicenter of their upcoming attack, until Brain-Mon came and is carrying what appeared to be an I-Pad where the digital core of the Digimon who was defeated by Proto-Drive arrived and Brain-Mon had it placed there and managed to download the defeated Digimon's memory and is alarmed at what he saw and informed Heart-Mon of what he discovered, voicing his concern though Heart-Mon appeared calm enough not to panic.

"Heart-Mon...we have a problem...take a look..."

"Hmm...so that's it..."

"I find it impossible that someone has the means to deal with us Digimons...wait...could it be that...?"

"Krim Steinbelt..."

"Could it be that he survived...? I thought you..."

"I am sure of it...I personally killed him and took out his body...but if he did survive through some means unknown to us...then it wouldn't matter...our plans will push through...and no one can stop us..."

"Very well...but if that..."

"No need to concern yourself with..."

Brain-Mon suspected that Krim Steinbelt survived yet Heart-Mon assured that their plans will push through and told Brain-Mon to have everything ready as he stated that once the "countdown" has ended and the insurrection begins, no one will stand in their way and Brain-Mon nodded and leaves the scene to make preparations for the their global domination for the Roimyudo-Digimons, as the clock ticks down to 06:45, and there Brain-Mon activated a radio frequency and contacted the rest of the Roimyudo-Digimons who are at the targeted countries and gave them specific instructions before signing off.

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 04:29, and the scene shifts to a hideout where Proto-Drive is shown repairing the black-colored automobile-like Shift Car, in which they identified it as the "**Viral Core**" and there he inserted it onto the Shift Brace and are able to gather data which are memories of the Roimyudo-Digimon that he defeated and learned that the enemies are planning an insurrection that would begin later with the epicenter being Odaiba, and the rest are scattered to nearby neighboring countries in Asia with Australia being the farthest so far. The Digi-Driver expressed concern that he and Taichi would only be able to deal with the threat that is currently in Japan.

"This is a problem..."

"Krim...what ca we do...? It appears that the problem we could address with is within Japan...specifically in Odaiba..."

"It can't be helped...we'll have to do with what we have...and what we can...if we managed to defeat the enemies here...we could force the others in other countries to come here...and that's where we will fight them..."

"I see..."

"It's my fault that these threats came to life..."

"Don't blame yourself, Krim...we will stop them no matter what..."

"I'm glad I met you, Taichi..."

"Same here..."

Seeing that the situation is somewhat beyond their control, both Taichi and the Digi-Driver agreed that their best course of action would be deal with the Roimyudo-Digimons that are currently in Japan, and specifically, in Odaiba, and thet decided that if they managed to eliminate the current threat in Japan, the other Roimyudo-Digimons would converge back to Odaiba and there they will deal with the threat until every single one of them are eradicated.

**-x-**

As time went on the scene shifts at a warehouse somewhere in Odaiba, and the time now is 02:00, and the countdown to the Global Incident is imminent as the city is bustling with people walking the streets, others dine at restaurants, and others are riding their vehicles as it was already nighttime, and not a single one of the people are aware of their impending fates, while the scene zooms back to the warehouse where Ken Inchijouji and an ally cop arrived after managing to track down the escaped kidnapper who took the two-year old boy with him and he is planning to sell the toddler to a pedophile, and there Ken told his fellow cop on what they should do.

"Ken..."

"We go separate areas...then one of us sneak on the kidnapper..."

"Okay..."

"Then one of us has to disarm the goon so one of us can grapple him so he could release his hold on the boy..."

"Sounds risky..."

"I know...but it can't be helped..."

"Fine, We'll go by your plan, Ken..."

"Then let's get going..."

By then the two cops went to the warehouse on separate paths, they are greeted by the kidnapper who coincidentally came out to meet with his client, and is dumbfounded that he has been tracked down and began to open fire using his gun, and uses the two-year old boy as a shield to keep Ken at bay, though Ken's fellow cop managed to sneak through and grabbed the kidnapper and are struggling over the gun, as the toddler is still being held, and as the kidnapper dropped the gun as he is trying to get the cop off him, Ken picked it up and is aiming it at the kidnapper so he can disable him but he couldn't take aim as both the kidnapper and Ken's ally cop are struggling and he had to bid his time before shooting the gun.

**-x-**

At the same time the scene shifts to the heart of Odaiba's business district, and the time now is 00:10, the the countdown is ticking down as the people are busy with their activities and as the clocked ticked its final seconds, the **_GLOBAL INCIDENT_** finally commences as the Roimyudo-Digimons make their move as they began unleashing their trump cards, in which the scene momentarily flashed and in an instant everything slowly froze and the people within the vicinity were taken by surprise as they began to move slowly to the point that they can barely move, and are starting to panic.

"What the...?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm moving slowly!"

"I feel heavy!"

"I can't move!"

"Someone help!"

"Is this the end of the world?"

"Mommy!"

By then several Roimyudo-Digimons emerged and began performing acts of terrorism as they shoot down the semi-frozen humans and killed them on the spot, while others attacked several buildings causing massive damages and chunks of debris fell and struck the people below, killing and maiming them and the Roimyudo-Digimons themselves began manhandling the humans near them personally, and within minutes Odaiba became a street of corpses and bathed in blood, and because of the phenomenon, people, and authorities outside Odaiba are unaware of the situation and continued with their own activities.

**-x-**

Likewise the same situation happened in other neighboring countries, such as **Singapore**, and within minutes its business districts were turned into a war zone and it resulted in mass deaths and injuries while some of the country, including its capital, were crippled and the carnage continued unopposed as this is what Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon have expected in their plans of insurrection.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"MONSTERS!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"WE CAN'T MOVE!"

GGGGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

**-x-**

At **South Korea**, several Roimyudo-Digimons made their attack and with their ability to "slow down" their targets, their tasks were easy enough and laid waste to its capital and nearby region, and even disable and damage its country's own defense system and army bases, rendering the country unable to protect and defend itself while scores of deaths and injuries started to rise, and the Roimyudo-Digimons continued their insurrection unopposed.

Likewise, **North Korea** suffered a major blow as the Roimyudo-Digimons targeted its nuclear weapons that are stored, and their action caused the northern part of that country to explode, and half of its country was decimated and irradiated, and many of its citizens were killed and injured while at the same time were affected by the radiation leaks of the destroyed nuclear weapons and North Korea is now barely capable of surviving on its own while its leaders were killed outright by the attackers' insurrection.

**-x-**

In **Guam** and **Hawaii**, the two counties which are under occupation and control of the **United States of America**, have also fell to the Roimyudo-Digimons' attacks, decimating the army there and several government facilities have been wiped out and due to the "slow down effect", its military soldiers can barely defend themselves and many of its people were killed and injured, and the two countries are 85% damaged to the point that it can barely able to recover.

**-x-**

Even **Russia** wasn't spared from the Roimyudo-Digimons' wrath, and despite the country's vast military resources, the Russians were no match for the android-like Digimons' ability to freeze its surroundings and nearly 78% of the country, including nearby areas such as Ukraine, fell to the power of the Roimyudo-Digimons, as many Russians were victimized brutally by their attackers, and many of its military facilities were destroyed, and casualties continue to rise to unprecedented levels.

**-x-**

The **Philippines** wasn't spared as well, and several Roimyudo-Digimons were scattered to the country's three islands, devastating Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, and killed and maimed as many Filipinos as they can find, sparing no one and continued their killing spree despite the cries and pleading of the victims who are about to be attacked, and the streets are littered with bodies and blood are spilled everywhere the Roimyudo-Digimons went.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"MONSTERS!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

"WE CAN'T MOVE!"

GGGGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

**-x-**

Back at Odaiba, Taichi watches on seeing what the Roimyudo-Digimons are doing, and the Digi-Driver was saddened as the attack was simultaneous in several countries and Taichi knew that this is beyond their control and yet both had no choice but to deal with the threat that is right in front of them and they'll have to deal with what they have in their disposal, and hoped that the results they gain would benefit in their fight against the android-like Digimons.

Krim..."

"Are you ready, Taichi?"

"Yes."

"There's no turning back..."

"I know...and I'm prepared for anything..."

"This is the only way we can do..."

"Right."

"Let's go!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally the main suspense has commenced as the Roimyudo-Digimons have launched their global assault and this resulted in massive deaths and damage to several countries, and they revealed that they have the ability to "slow down" their targets within their vicinity and they appeared to be unstoppable.

Likewise, Taichi is ready to go in to action as he is given a "Digi-Vice" to combat the Digimons inhabiting an android body, and now Krim Steinbelt is "alive", though in a form of a belt, and how that happened is a mystery. For now you are about to get to see Taichi fighting as "Proto-Drive" and is just starting his fight against the villains which will soon get him in to conflict with the rest of the villains.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show Taichi going further in to action as he becomes the "Proto-Drive" to combat those android Digimons amid the "GLOBAL FREEZE" that is plaguing Odaiba, and there another Digimon Adventure character shows up and gets a chance encounter with the hero of this fic while tragedy hits Ken as he too is also victimized by the "slow down effect"...


	10. Fateful Encounter, FINAL Chapter

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

**Prelude To Drive: TYPE ZERO**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation  
_**Kamen Rider Drive**_ is owned by Ishimori Production and Shotaro Ishimori

The various guest characters appearing in every arc are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter, and this time we pick things off where the last chapter left, and here Ken would experience an incident that would soon haunt him while the Global Incident is ongoing, and there Taichi/Proto-Drive will get to save a policewoman who would become the first to be Proto-Drive's ally, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 10: _****_Unmei-tekina Deai_**

As the Global Incident is ongoing, the scene shifts back to the warehouse area, where By then the two cops went to the warehouse on separate paths, they are greeted by the kidnapper who coincidentally came out to meet with his client, and is dumbfounded that he has been tracked down and began to open fire using his gun, and uses the two-year old boy as a shield to keep Ken at bay, though Ken's fellow cop managed to sneak through and grabbed the kidnapper and are struggling over the gun, as the toddler is still being held, and as the kidnapper dropped the gun as he is trying to get the cop off him, Ken picked it up and is aiming it at the kidnapper so he can disable him but he couldn't take aim as both the kidnapper and Ken's ally cop are struggling and he had to bid his time before shooting the gun.

At this time Ken appeared to have a fixed position and is ready to shoot the kidnapper in the back so that he and his ally cop would incapacitate him and save the toddler to end the conflict, but the "slowdown effect" released by the Roimyudo-Digimons reached the area and there Ken felt the effects of the "slowdown" and he felt the "heavy sensation" as he did not expect something like this to happen. Because of the sudden events, and taken by surprise, Ken accidentally fired his gun, but due to the "slowdown effect", his aim was affected and the bullet slowly went towards a boiler, and there Ken's ally cop, also affected by the "slowdown effect", saw the bullet heading towards the boiler, and tries to grab the boy and flee, but is unable to do so because of the "heavy sensations", and Ken became terrified seeing that the toddler was in front of the boiler.

"What the...?"

"Ken!"

"Oh no!"

"Get the kid out of here!"

"Why am I moving so slow?"

"Ken!"

"Wha...?"

The kid!""

The bullet struck the boiler and an explosion occurred and the impact killed the toddler on the spot while Ken's ally cop was thrown off and landed on the ground, badly injured, and the explosion sent debris falling towards him and he is unable to get out of the way due to the "slowdown effect", and he was pinned under the metal rubble, severely injuring him. By then, due to Proto-Drive's actions, the "slowdown effect" ceased and Ken rushed to his ally's side, removing the debris while using his cellphone to call for an ambulance.

He then realized about the toddler and looked around, only to see that the toddler was dead as his body was dismembered and scattered due to the explosion, devastating Ken as he kneels down in sorrow, feeling responsible for the boy's fate and for what happened to his colleague, slowly breaking his spirit.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, officer Miyako Inoue is busy evacuating the terrified pedestrians because of the attack, and while she looked around to see if there is anyone else who needs help, the "slowdown effect" was initiated and she began experiencing a "heavy feeling" to a point where she couldn't move much, and there she saw the Roimyudo-Digimon standing before her as it began to do something, and there Miyako noticed that her right hand is starting to convert into data and she screamed out in fear and terror much to the Roimyudo-Digimon's delight.

"Huh?"

"..."

"EEEEKKK!"

"Yes...scream...scream to your heart's terror..."

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Scream all you want... no one will save you..."

"EEEEKKK!"

"..."

However, two Shift Cars showed up and began attacking the android-type Digimon and this served as a distraction as Proto-Drive arrived and began fighting off the enemy, punching and kicking him until landing a strong blow which knocked the Roimyudo-Digimon back and sends him careening a few meters away, and this caused the "slowdown effect" to fade, and Miyako's hand returned to normal and nearly fainted but Proto-Drive catches her, and there she saw her savior for the first time, gazing at him before losing consciousness.

He then walked away and saw an ambulance nearby and placed her at a stretcher before taking his leave, and by then paramedics came and saw Miyako and began to give her first aid, unaware that Proto-Drive was here and by then police and several ambulances arrived and began to help the injured while seeing several dead from the attack, and in the days to come news of the "slowdown effect" was much talked about and soon the media dubbed it the "GLOBAL FREEZE".

**-x-**

A few days later, the effects of the "Global Freeze" incident can still be felt and many people are starting to fear the phenomenon, and despite eyewitness accounts about what they experienced, as well as reported claims of seeing an "army of monsters", police disbelieved them as they have no actual proof, but nevertheless took the phenomenon a bit seriously and are starting to see what caused it even though the authorities seemed to have little interest in it despite news that the phenomenon happened also at nearby countries within Asia.

At Odaiba Police Station, Ken's ally cop was hospitalized due to severe injuries while the toddler was buried at a cemetery with Ken being reprimanded for what happened despite his claim that the "slowdown effect" was the reason, yet the top brass nevertheless demoted him and this sent him to a bout of depression while at the same time told that he is to be transferred to another unit while his case is ongoing.

"A boy died and your partner is hospitalized..."

"..."

"You botched this as a result..."

"..."

"You will be demoted..."

"..."

"Do you understand what we're telling you...?"

"..."

**-x-**

At their hideout, the Roimyudo-Digimons are assembled and both its leaders, Heart-Mon and Brain-Mon, are pleased with the turnout, and the humans are starting to tremble in fear which would help in their insurrection agenda, until several data (the "souls") of the defeated Roimyudo-Digimons arrived and entered Brain-Mon's I-Pad and there one of the Roimyudo-Digimons who failed to kill Miyako arrived and told his leaders of what just happened, and Brain-Mon became concerned as he realized that there is a threat coming their way though Heart-Mon, who assumed his human disguise, assured that he will solve the problem.

"..."

"Heart-Mon..."

"..."

"Does this mean...Krim Steinbelt is...?"

"No need to worry..."

"But..."

"Leave this to me..."

"But..."

With that, Heart-Mon took his leave as he commences his search for the one who has defeated his fellow brethren, while at the same time he feels like he is going to enjoy himself in an upcoming battle, while Brain-Mon assumed a human guise and began to store the data of his fellow Digimons as he calculates on how to create replacement bodies for them as he is producing Viral Cores to help his fellow kind in restoring their bodies.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Miyako Inoue is doing some patrol after doctors cleared her medically and she insisted to her superiors that she will be on duty despite that she was traumatized by what happened, and as she is driving a police car, she glanced at a warehouse where she saw what appeared to be an armored warrior entering, and she somehow recognized him as the one who saved her, and she parked her police car and sneaked her way in, and hiding behind an entrance door, she peeked and saw her "savior" and listened as she can hear him talking to someone.

"...so the damage has been...massive..."

"More than I can imagine..."

"The all we can do now is attract their attention so that they can convene in Odaiba..."

"...then we take them down in one place..."

"Exactly...but.."

"But...?"

"We need to find a way to destroy their core...their very souls..."

"Of course..."

Miyako stared wide-eyed as she heard Krim's voice and saw that the belt that Proto-Drive is wearing is actually talking, and it has Krim Steinbelt's voice, and she decided to confront them and Miyako stood before Proto Drive, demanding an answer and calls out for Krim, and seeing that Miyako is here, Krim decided to let her in as she is a friend of his and finally spoke to her as Proto Drive stood and watch the two interact with each other.

"Krim...?"

"Miyako..."

"Isthatyou...?"

"Yes..."

"But...how...?"

"It's a long story..."

"Please tell me..."

"Okay..."

Krim began explaining to Miyako about what has happened to him and why he was "converted" into a belt-like device, as well as the "Global Freeze" in which the "slowdown effect" took place, and revealed to her about a race of anthropomorphic creatures known as Digimons, and how and why they came to Earth, possessing the android bodies created by his colleague Professor Bannou, who was killed by the Roimyudo-Digimons and told her what the enemies' goals are, and why Proto-Drive came to light.

Proto-Drive just stood still as he lets Krim and Miyako talk, and in their conversation, Krim forgot to tell Miyako that Taichi is fighting alongside him as Proto-Drive, but then her cellphone rang and she excused herself as she goes outside to answer the call, while Krim and Proto-Drive began talking in which he asks Krim if he should tell Miyako about his alter ego, which Krim realizes that he forgot to tell her about it.

"Krim..."

"Yes?"

"Should you tell her?"

"About what?"

"About me..."

"Oh!Iforgot to tell her..."

"Should we...?"

"Well..."

However, their conversation was interrupted as Heart-Mon, in his human disguise, showed up, and he shows off his "jovial" side in which Krim, as the Digi-Driver, was taken by surprise as he recognized him as the one who led the attack on his mansion which resulted in the destruction of Krim's body, and Proto-Drive noted Krim's apprehension and slowly realized that Heart-Mon was the one who thrashed the scientist's mansion.

"Ah...so you're still alive, Krim..."

"Y-you...!"

"Yes...me...your "friend"..."

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND!"

"Oh, don't be so rude...after all...we have something in common..."

"We do not!"

"How about we chat...physically...after what you did to my "friends"..."

"Proto-Drive...be careful...that Roimyudo-Digimon is the one who attacked and murdered me!"

As Proto-Drive went on a defensive stance, Heart-Mon just stood there, smiling as he were a "pacifist", trying to charm them into lowering their guards though Proto-Drive wasn't buying it, and seeing that the voice from the Digi-Driver belonged to Krim, Heart-Mon realized that Krim had somehow survived even though he destroyed his victim's human body.

"So you really did survive...even though I destroyed your body..."

"..."

"But...it doesn't matter..."

"..."

"I'll simply destroy you again..."

"Not in your life!"

"Ah...the sound of confidence...you really have "evolved"...but we Digimons also have the ability to evolve...including the android bodies we inhibited..."

"What?"

By then Heart-Mon began to tremble and reverted to his Roimyudo-Digimon form, but to Krim's surprise and shock, Heart-Mon's appearance is different from the others as he appeared to resembled a different form, in which in Heart-Mon now resembled an evolved form - a red humanoid-like Digimon with a monstrous face and his chest had a rather huge "heart-like" device and has horns, and there Heart-Mon revealed that the Digimons who inhabited the android bodies can allow them to evolve the android bodies to a stronger degree.

"That...that can't be...!"

"Yes, Krim...we Digimons can evolve...much like the Digimons who were partnered with the Chosen Children a decade ago...and thanks to our exquisite ability...we can also allow our android bodies we Digimons inhibit to evolve as well...to a stronger form...and we Roimyudo-Digimons now have the power to rule over this world...and we will drive humanity extinct...so we will rule with an iron fist!"

"No...this can't be..."

"It is..."

"I won't allow you!"

"And what can you do to stop us?!"

"Krim and I will stop you!"

"Taichi...!"

Krim was full of apprehension at the turn of events but Proto-Drive was not deterred and assured to Krim that he will defeat his opponent and dashed forward, ready to take the fight, but Heart-Mon landed a punch which the impact was strong and sends Proto-Drive careening out of the warehouse in which he crashed through the wall, and Miyako was startled by the noise and turns around, only to see Proto-Drive getting up, just as Heart-Mon emerged and engages his target in combat.

Proto-Drive then toggles the Shift Brace and activated its power to perform his finisher in an attempt to weaken his opponent, and Miyako watches on with worry seeing that Proto-Drive is struggling in this battle.

Drive Driver: "**_HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!_**"

Proto-Drive did a fast-charged flying kick and is heading straight towards his target, and though it connected, it did not fully stop Heart-Non and the Roimyudo-Digimon grabbed Proto-Drive by his neck and punched him on the chest, and the impact was so strong that he was thrown off and sent several blocks away, and Heart-Mon went after him, while a shocked Miyako boarded her police car and followed Heart-Mon as she is worried about Krim being a belt-like device yet his consciousness is there.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to a mountainous area and you can see Proto-Drive struggling bad against the Roimyudo-Digimon, and Heart-Mon wasn't even letting him regain the chance as he pummeled him back and forth, and by then the Shift Cars arrived to aid Proto-Drive, and began attacking him, but Heart-Mon's massive, evolved android body protected him and he swatted the Shift Cars aside before resuming his beating on the weakened hero.

"What's the matter?"

"..."

"Surely you are at least better than my "friends"..."

"..."

"You can't be THAT weak...!"

"..."

"If so...I will put you out of your misery!"

"..."

"Prepare to die then!"

Krim is worried as he realized that Heart-Mon not only evolved, but he is in a different level and told Proto-Drive to retreat for now, but Taichi is determined to stop Heart-Mon no matter what, and just as he is about to do an experimental tactic, Heart-Mon grabbed him by his neck and placed his palm on Proto-Drive's chest, telling him that he is going to show him the "way of the heart", and as Miyako arrived and heading towards the scene, a rather loud explosion can be heard, and she is worried about what is going on, and hoped that Krim is alright.

As the smoke is cleared, Miyako went to the scene where a large crater is formed and there she looked around to see if Proto-Drive is okay, and as she walked around, she saw the Digi-Driver laid on the ground and checked on it, seeing that it was damaged yet it was still functional as Krim's voice can still be heard and she talked to him and is glad that he is fine though she noticed that Proto-Drive is not around.

"Krim!"

"Miyako!"

"Are you okay?"

"I...think so..."

"What just happened?"

"A Digimon...he attacked us...he is among those who caused the Global Freeze..."

"And what about the other one...who is working for you...?"

"Oh no!"

At Krim's urging, Miyako looked around and searched the area to see if Taichi is around, and to their horror and dismay, all they find is a used goggles which belonged to Taichi, its lens were shattered and smeared in blood, while bloodstains are everywhere yet his body is nowhere to be found, and Krim feared the worst and as the weeks went on, Taichi's body has not been found and Krim sadly conceded that Taichi may as well been killed by Heart-Mon.

However, Taichi's sacrifice wasn't in vain, as he and Krim managed to cripple the insurrection and the Roimyudo-Digimons seemingly went into hiding which lasted for nearly six months before the Digimons resumed their acts of terrorism.

**_Cliffhanger…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and finally the main suspense has commenced as the Roimyudo-Digimons have launched their global assault and this resulted in massive deaths and damage to several countries, and they revealed that they have the ability to "slow down" their targets within their vicinity and they appeared to be unstoppable.

Likewise, Miyako Inoue appeared and indirectly meet up with Taichi and yet their meeting was cut short as Heart-Mon showed up and defeated Proto-Drive and seemingly killed Taichi yet Krim miraculously survived and now he and Miyako are taking steps in preparing their next move to stop the Roimyudo-Digimons the moment they resume their terrorist activities.

Ken Ichijouji also appeared and he plays a role here in which will foreshadow his role in the upcoming sequel.

Yup, this chapter ends here...but carries on to the sequel, titled "**_Interlude To Drive: Start Your Engine!_**" ffect"...timized by the "slow down effect"...


End file.
